Wiped Out
by castlegirl96
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the finale. A romantic, mysterious, fun story starring the Nine Lives characters. Enjoy.
1. I'll Be Here

_**This is my second fanfiction. My best friend (iltnlock) convinced me to write a Nine Lives of Chloe King one. A few reviewers also brought up the idea of writing for an ABC Family show. So as you can see, I am writing one. Reviews are always lovely : )**_

_**This starts off after the finale.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**_

**Chloe POV:**

My mind wondered off, searching for the answer.

_Why did Brian kiss me? What was he thinking? _

My brain struggled for the answers, but those questions would go unanswered. Hesitating, I slowly removed his body off of my legs. The cold of his stone body was really starting to give me goose bumps. Amy and Paul were standing in the same spot as they were five minutes ago, when I informed them that Brian was dead. They were completely speechless.

I finally came back to reality and got up from the staircase. I walked slowly over to my best friends.

"We're so sorry Chloe. You must be heartbroken," Amy began.

"Heartbroken? What are you guys talking about?" I asked with much confusion.

"I thought you loved Brian?" Paul asked.

"Love? Woah, woah, woah. I'm so confused right now."

"Let's get you home," Amy said as she grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards her car.

"I bet she's just so overwhelmed over losing him that she is denying that she ever loved him," Amy whispered to Paul.

"I can hear you! And you guys are crazy for thinking that I'm love in with that creep!" I pleaded.

"Save it, Chloe. You need some rest."

We sat in silence in the car ride home. When we finally arrived, I hopped out of the car and started towards the front door. I heard Amy drive away. They didn't even say goodbye. As I began to unlock my door, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped, and quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, Alek. Hey," I said casually.

"I was worried about you. You can't just run off and not tell anyone!"

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to see my dad for the first time in years, but…" I trailed off trying to find the words.

_What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, I died tonight. I'm sure Alek would love to hear that. Wait, why do I even care if he got mad at me? He shouldn't be yelling at me for a stupid mistake I made. Although, he has done it plenty of times in the past…_

"Chloe…" Alek's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Did you… die?" He asked with a face so horrified it was unexplainable.

_Darn, he had seen the blood stain on my shirt._

"Uh…" I started, but struggled to finish the sentence, "yeah, I did."

"Jesus, Chloe. How many times do I have to tell you… never mind. I will continue this lecture at another time." Alek grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" I asked him because I was very confused on what was going on here.

"We need to take care of Valentina and Jasmine. They are in a critical state right now."

"What happened to them? Are they okay?"

"They will be fine… I hope," Alek said. I could hear the pain in his words; he spoke them quickly because we were now running towards the apartment.

He grabbed the door handle to the apartment and pushed it open. I instantly saw the two unconscious bodies lying on the floor. At a quick glance, you would think they were dead. But if you listened close enough, you can hear the hearts still quietly beating inside of their chest.

"Oh my God. Who did this?" I asked Alek as I quickly turned my eyes towards him.

"Zane."

"Zane? Jasmine's boyfriend?"

"I knew he was bad news from the start…" Alek said when he looked at his cousin.

"Alek, don't even try to blame yourself for this. You aren't the cold hearted person who did this."

Alek sighed and brought his gaze meet mine again.

"Where is Zane now?" I asked.

"He's gone. No way of tracing his path. It's too late."

"Right now, let's just focus on getting Jasmine and Valentina back to their normal state," I said.

"There isn't anything we can do. I bandaged up their wounds and…" Alek stopped his sentence.

"We can be here for them, Alek," I said as I walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug, "we can be here when they wake up."

"The sooner they wake up, the better," he said. His voice was muffled and it sounded like he had been…crying.

_Alek cries? Since when?_

His voice had made my vision become blurry, and a single tear fell onto my left cheek.

"We can hope," I whispered, as I pulled him out of the hug and looked at him.

"Thank you, Chloe," Alek said when he whipped his tears away from his cheeks.

"For what?"

"Thanks for helping me with this. It means a lot to me, you know."

"Wow, there's a soft side to Alek Petrov?" I asked and I let a quiet laugh, hoping to cheer him up a little bit. "It's no problem, trust me."

"Before Zane left…he said something to me that…well, it surprised me," Alek started, but I saw that he was struggling with his mind to find the right words to say to me. I could see he was holding back something.

"What did he say?"

Alek looked away from me, to get a glimpse of the room. I had no idea what he was trying to say, but I knew whatever it was… it was painful.

"He said…"

"Alek, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm thinking I just need some rest. I'll walk you home."

A part of me wanted to argue with him and tell him maybe I should just stay here and help him with Jasmine and Valentina. But, another part wanted to go home and pass out after all that had happened. Alek could take care of them for the night_. _

"You don't have to. You look really exhausted and –" Alek didn't let me finish.

"I'm walking you home," he stated.

We walked back to my house in silence. Arriving at my house, he stopped at the sidewalk and watched me walk up to my front door.

"Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" I asked him.

"I don't want to talk about."

_Wow, something is up with him. It's probably not a good idea to push him, though. I will let him tell me when he's ready. _

I opened my front door and stepped inside. I started to just the door but before I could, Alek stopped me. He stood in front of me, holding the door so I wouldn't close it.

"Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you know that I will always be here for you. No matter what happens," he said.

And then he was gone.

...

**Do you like the first person? Do you like where I'm going with this story?**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Worth the Risk?

_**Yes I know Chloe is acting totally cold and she doesn't care if Brian died. You have to be patient. There is a reason she is acting this way and it's a mystery that you will figure out... eventually. So please, understand where I'm coming from here. I was out of town for a few days, so I apologize for the long wait. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! They make my day : ) Don't hesitate to continue reviewing… : )**_

**Chloe POV:**

My eyes opened slowly and I stretched out my legs over my bed. I got out of my bed and went to open my laptop. That's when I heard foot steps on my roof. Curious to see if Alek was watching me last night, I opened my window. A figure jumped off the roof and into the tree next to my window.

_No, that's defiantly not Alek. _

The figure disappeared. I was disappointed that it wasn't him. But, then I remember what had happened last night.

_I have to see if Valentina and Jasmine are okay. _

Rushing to get ready, I picked the first outfit I saw, threw it on and hurried out the door.

Then I made my way to Alek's penthouse.

I knocked lightly twice. I heard Alek mumble come in, so I opened the door and saw him kneeling at Valentina's side.

"You okay, Alek?"

Alek looked up at me. "Yeah," he answered in a disappointed tone.

A few minutes of silence passed between us. I came closer to him and looked at Valentina.

"They will get better," I assured him.

"I hope you're right," he responded.

Yes, I hoped I was right too. But how was I to know what was going to happen to them? All we could do at this point was hope for the best.

Alek looked back up at me again. "I hope you know you're going to school, right?"

"I have to go to school? What? No! I should stay here and help you take care of them!" I protested.

"Chloe, you can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"You are not about to skip school, so you can help me here when I don't need help!" Alek yelled.

"Alek, please!"

"You are going to school and I'm not about to argue with you about it," Alek said fiercely.

He looked over to Jasmine and I walked over to the door.

"Fine, you win this time. But don't think this means you will win next time," I said right before I shut the door.

My day was pretty good. Well, it was good if you consider not having a near death experience, good. The down side was that it went by incredibly slow.

I walked in the door and surveyed the kitchen.

My mom wasn't there. She was probably at work, so I didn't worry.

But before I could call Alek to ask him how Valentina and Jasmine were doing, my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"This is Chloe, right?" The deep voice asked.

"Yes, this is she," I replied after a took a deep breath.

"I was just looking through Brian's phone and saw that you two talked often. Therefore, I believe it's nice if I invite you to the funeral on Sunday."

_I hate funerals. But, I know Brian and I did talk a lot before he died… and it's a respectful gesture if I go…_

"Okay, I will consider." I said.

_Consider? Did I just say that? _

"Thank you, Chloe."

"It's no problem," I said before I hung up.

_I wonder how Alek will feel about this… _

I debated whether to call him, or go to his apartment. I really wanted to see how Jasmine and Valentina were doing… but I really didn't have reason other than that to just drop by. I walked out of my house, hoping the fresh air would give me some idea. I looked at the flower bed to my right. I reached for a tulip and tugged its steam. I examined it and I knew why I would go to see him in person, well besides the whole funeral thing.

I grabbed another tulip and darted down the street.

When I reached their apartment, I knocked. Alek opened the door this time and he gave me a confused look when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you can be a little nicer about my surprise drop by."

"No, I can't. Hence the surprise. Why do you have flowers?"

"They are for Jasmine and Valentina," I said with a smile.

"That's… nice of you."

I smiled at him as a response. Then my smile dropped when I remembered what I had to tell him.

"Can I come in, please?" I asked.

Alek motion his head in, telling me I could. I hurried past and turned around to face him again.

"I have to tell you something," I informed him.

"What?"

"Brian's dad invited me to his funeral."

"No, Chloe. You can't go."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea to go," he answered.

"You don't think it's a good idea? That sounds ridiculous, Alek."

"You wanting to go sounds ridiculous. Okay, I know you thought you were in love with him. But you –"

I cut him off before he could go any further. "What is with everyone thinking I was in love with Brian?"

Alek gave me a look of confusion, but he didn't say anything. I was wondering what he was thinking, but instead of pushing him, I backed off and said something else.

"You just don't want me to go because you never liked him," I said.

"Not true."

"Alek, just admit. That's the only reason you don't want me to go. Anyways, you can't tell me what to do. I don't need your permission."

"I know you're probably just going to go anyway… but I want you to know that I disagree with you going," Alek said.

"You have no reason to disagree, Alek. But yeah, you are right. I don't take no for an answer."

"Chloe, just listen to me. This is not a good idea."

"Why is it not a good idea?" I asked him in an almost yelling tone.

"I just… am having a bad feeling about it."

"You have a bad feeling about it? That's why you don't want me to go? Alek, that's not a good enough reason," I said.

"Okay, Chloe. If you're so dead set on going to Brian's funeral, then go."

"Wow, Alek. I actually won this argument?"

"You can go, if I come with you," he finished.

Wow, Alek actually agreed with me that I should go. But of course, there was a catch. I really wanted to go to the funeral because it was a nice thing to do, but why did Alek have to come with me and act like my own personal body guard? If it was the only way he would agree with me, then I guess it was worth the risk.


End file.
